


Senseless

by septicfuck



Series: JSE Drabbles [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blindness, Drabble, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicfuck/pseuds/septicfuck
Summary: Aftermath of a friendly visit with Anti.





	Senseless

Running his fingers over the smooth plaster wall, Jameson stumbled through the hallway, trying in vain not to trip over his Oxfords. 

Blood oozed down his cheeks and into his moustache, leaving crimson streaks that stood out against pallid skin. The scent of iron overpowered his senses. 

He tried to sign frantically as he entered the living room. It almost hurt his feelings when he heard his friends gasp in horror at his appearance. Someone grabbed his shoulders. They were all yelling too loudly.

Anti wasn't lying when he said Jameson wouldn't see them harmed. 

He'd never see anything again.


End file.
